1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for performing data communication using one of a plurality of bandwidths.
2. Related Art
A bandwidth-guaranteed data communication service is a service for performing various kinds of communication (such as facsimile transmission/reception) via a network using a SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) server or a SIP adaptor. A connection with a bandwidth-guaranteed network can be established by selecting a bandwidth (e.g., 1 Mbps (megabit per second), 64 kbps (kilobit per second), etc.) to be used for each line connection. Further, the bandwidth used for communication can be changed during the communication.